


Jack Harkness: Werewolf Hunter

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack is being chased by a werewolf





	Jack Harkness: Werewolf Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: bash

Jack was being chased by a werewolf as it bashed its way through Cardiff. The werewolf might be faster than Jack, but Jack had more stamina. He was proud of his stamina, it wasn’t just useful in the bedroom.

The full moon had turned the city into shades of grey and it made running ahead of the werewolf easier.

Jack turned down an alley and turned to face the werewolf. The werewolf opened its mouth, revelling sharp white teeth.

‘Easy there, big guy,’ Jack said as the werewolf growled at him and it stood up to it’s full height. The moonlight made its grey fur look silver

Just as the werewolf was about to pounce, Jack heard a pop and a net made a silver cords flew through the air and covered the werewolf. The werewolf crumpled like a paper bag.

‘Nice work, Ianto,’ Jack said as Ianto stepped from the shadows, holding a smoking net gun. 

‘I try my best, sir,’ Ianto said with a smile.

Jack felt his cock harden as he smiled back. 

Jack moved close to Ianto, he was hoping for a kiss, but Ianto stepped away and began dragging the werewolf to the Torchwood branded SUV.

Ianto was probably going to go back to the Hub’s basement. Ianto spent so much time down there that Jack thought maybe he was hiding a boyfriend or girlfriend down there. That was just ridiculous, Jack lived in the Hub and if Ianto was hiding anything he would know about it. Ianto wasn’t that good of a liar.

They drove back to the Hub and Ianto put the werewolf in a cage. Jack grinned as Ianto made him some coffee. Between the coffee and the sexy suits, Ianto was the perfect employee.

Months later, Jack found out about Lisa.


End file.
